Maybelle Chevalier
'''Maybelle Chevalier', also known as Vixen Blanc, is a fan character designed by LOZFanForLife. Maybelle resides in the Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir ''universe. Maybelle Chevalier is a young teenager that is 5% Canadian, 60% Hawaiian, and 35% French. She lived in Hawaii for most of her life, but she moved to Paris when she was 14 to pursue her dream of becoming the hero she was encouraged to be. Maybelle and her family used to live in Hawaii for the first 13 years of her life, to live with Maybelle's grandfather, Maua'hu Chevalier. They were peacefully placed in a calm village where people were in harmony and crimes were hardly committed. While growing up, her grandfather would often tell stories to Maybelle about heroes from other countries who protected our world. He even told her that Maybelle's ancestry had knight blood, and because of this, a special bracelet would be passed down the family to protect the innocent. Maybelle's family always tried to convince her that they were only myths, but Maua'hu kept insisting they were true. Every night, Maua'hu would continue the tales of the fabled heroes and Maybelle's ancestors. When Maybelle's 9th birthday came, she had been given a snowflake bracelet in a silver box from her Grandfather, who said he had been waiting for someone to have it. Before she could open the box, her grandfather told her to save it for a time she would really need it. Maybelle accepted the notion and kept it safe, never opening it. But after a month of Maybelle's birthday, Maua'hu passed away from a heart attack in his sleep that occurred in the night. When the next day came, Maybelle had stayed by his side all day, begging him to wake back up. The week after, the family then began to empty out his belongings to find valuables to keep or sell. While Maybelle was emptying out the attic, she found a letter from her grandfather he wrote to her years before. ''My beautiful Maybelle, If you are reading this, then I must have passed on to the other world, and you have been asked to go through my belongings. I am here to say that the stories are true. We are of knight blood, and I ask for you too pass on the tales to the next generation. Before you do, I wish to ask you something. It has been my lifelong dream to witness the fabled stories of heroes in person. I was unable to visit in my prime, but I now leave with a request: In my place, I ask you to visit the land you've told me so much about. There is the land I have yearned to see with you for so long. Go and see it for yourself. I will watch over you as you experience the journey of a lifetime. Protect those you care about, my dear. I now give you the power to do just that. You have a kind heart, so show it to the rest of the world. This is my final request to you. Love, Grandpa Maua'hu So upon her late grandfather's request, she begged her parents to go visit the land she mentioned to her grandfather: Paris, France. She showed them the note, but they took it as one final story from Maua'hu. She had wanted for so long to go to Paris and see the Eiffel Tower in person, and her grandfather had promised he'd take her one day. But each time it was brought up, they came up with some other excuse to not go. When she had turned 14, and after much begging, they finally agreed, and Maybelle's grandmother wanted to join them. The only reason they allowed it was because Maybelle's older cousin, Isabella, lived in Paris and agreed to let them stay for a little over a month. So they all booked a flight and traveled to Paris later that year to experience the City of Love. They stayed in the Bourgeois Hotel for a short time before going to Isabella's. Maybelle spent most of her time exploring the city, meeting new people, seeing new things, and learning the truth about Maua'hu's stories. For the first week of visiting Paris, she found nothing out of what she had hoped to see about heroes or history books. Nothing magic or heroic at all. She had hoped to at least see a sighting of some sort. Maybelle continued to the local bakery, hoping to get something from there. She had met Mr. And Mrs. Dupeign-Chen there, as well as their daughter Marinette. They treated her well as they do every customer, and Maybelle felt quite pleased with seeing such a hospitable place to come. She left the bakery with a white powdered donut and a new place to visit. When she returned to the hotel, she went to the living room to watch TV. The family was currently out to go grocery shopping, leaving Maybelle alone. As she was watching for about an hour, she saw the news suddenly switched on for a breaking news broadcast. She watched intently as a new Akuma had begun to attack the city, slightly frightened by what could happen. But when Ladybug and Cat Noir had jumped in, her eyes lit up with happiness. She watched the whole fight from her TV, smiling brightly the whole time. She was incredibly happy to see the stories were true. After expressing her admiration for the city to her parents and grandmother, they had all agreed that they loved Paris too much to leave. They began to start making preparations for a permanent move, to which Isabella reluctantly let them stay until they found their own home. That week was very busy for the family as they had items shipped to them. The last night their things had arrived was the knight Maybelle finally opened her box. And inside was something -- or someone -- that would change her life forever. "Greetings, Miss Knight!" As Maybelle, she has light chestnut hair that drops to her midback. She has ice blue eyes in an oval shape and a pale complexion. She usually wears a blue midriff t-shirt with circular purple designs on the front. It drops off her right shoulder to reveal a pale purple strap. She wears jean shorts that fade in the front over light purple leggings and white boots with purple tops. As Vixen Blanc, she wears a white skin tight fox styled outfit that fades into black at the arms, legs, ears, and tail. She has a grey stomach lining that goes into a fading sash that connects to a clip-on tail on her lower back. She has fake fox ears that move with her emotions. Her hair gains volume and is put into a half ponytail, as well as tips with a pale grey. She has a white mask that fades to grey at the bottom, and her eyes become a light shade of blue with darker blue irises. As Maybelle, she is a creative girl with a love for history. She's very motherly and protective of people and hates to see people get hurt in front of her. When they do, she'll do her best to help them or offer support, then go about her day when she knows they are okay. She's also kind and tries to be friendly toward anyone. As Vixen, she is brave when it comes to combat, but sometimes questions herself about if she's doing a good job of being a hero. She'll also do her best to help anyone in need, and will work up the nerve to yell at anyone who hurts anyone. She will also keep grudges. Despite these, she'll also support anyone who needs help as well as protect her teammates. *'Blizzard:' A Miraculous ability that causes freezing winds to quickly lick up and blow in whatever direction Vixen Blanc gestures. It is focused on a certain target, it will freeze due to the cold conditions. *'Silver' Tessen: 'Vixen's weapon. This is a fan-like weapon that is as tough as steel. It also acts as her communicator, being a phone like when closed and used for visual calls when its open. *'Enhanced Abilities: 'Due to the powers given by her Miraculous, Vixen Blanc gains an increase in agility, fighting, and hearing. She would never be able to do half of the things she could as a civilian. *'Frosted Rebirth: 'As her Miraculous was created for another country, it is one of seven designated Miraculous of the world to hold the ability to purify evil. She envelops her opponent In frost before thawing them, the evil energy melting away with it. *'Maua'hu Chevalier-Sang: Maybelle's deceased grandfather, and her most trusted guardian. Maua'hu was the one who raised Maybelle to be kind and generous in spirit and encouraged her to do good in the world. They had a very close bond, so close that she was the one he entrusted the Miraculous to out of everyone else. *'Cena Chevalier-Sang: '''Maybelle's grandmother and Maua'hu's wife. She was the next closest one to Maybelle, as she would often tell the tales that Maua'hu had forgotten to mention to Maybelle. She also wanted to travel with the family to Paris because she knew it would be hard for Maybelle, knowing that going was something she and her grandfather wanted to do for a long time. So despite family protests, she was insistent on going, refusing to let her granddaughter be alone in a time of pain. *'Cherise Chevalier: Maybelle's mother. She would often tell Maybelle that the stories Maua'hu told were nothing but fairy tales since she didn't want her daughter to forever live in some fantasy. She was the first one to protest against Maybelle's wish to visit Paris since she thought it would be nothing but a "trip for fun". Because of this, Maybelle was never spiritually close with her. *'Austin Chevalier: '''Maybelle's father. Austin is a hard-working man who deeply cares for the family, and does whatever he can to make them happy. He had shown Maybelle the most emotional support when Maua'hu passed, even staying home for a month just to comfort her when she cried for him. He wanted to leave to Paris with her sooner, but he knows how hard it is to argue with Cherise. *'Jenny Chevalier: 'Maybelle's little sister. She is a young girl at only five years old, who was born several weeks after Maua'hu died. She's very cheerful and bubbly and follows her sister around the house when she's home. She also likes to listen to her sister as she tells the stories their grandfather used to tell and practically begs her to watch princess movies with her each night. She and Maybelle have a close bond, and they happily show it. *'C(h)at Noir: Vixen is a very strict person when it comes to fairness, which leads her to be very protective of Cat Noir. She finds his "usefulness" to Ladybug extremely unfair and never sees how he can just get over it. So if he is put in a dangerous situation, she will gladly go protect him. *'Rena Rouge: '''When she first met Rena Rouge, they instantly hit it off, happy to see two foxes on the good side. They spent an entire mission together and got to be very comfortable with each other. They even gave each other nicknames: ReRe and Snowflake. Vixen personally believes she is her best superhero friend. *'Carapace: She doesn't have that large of a bond with Carapace, as he gets jealous of her and Rena calling each other by their nicknames. She often apologizes for it but he never seems to get that it's just a friend thing. *'Marc Anciel: '''Marc Anciel is Maybelle's romantic interest. She usually waits to talk to him until no one is around, so she doesn't disturb his conversations with others. But when she gets the chance, she talks to him about his and Nathaniel's comic book series and helps give him feedback about the plot. She also saves him often as Vixen Blanc, being gentle with him as he's very shy. She finds him incredibly adorable, and she might actually punch someone if they hurt him. *'Mari Squad (Marinette and friends): 'Maybelle doesn't hang out with them very often, but when she does she loves every bit of it. She finds their gossiping intriguing and they always welcome her into their circle. They go over to her sometimes to ask how she is, or if they would just like a change in who they sit with. *'Adrien Agreste: 'Maybelle hasn't had much interaction with Adrien, but with the short amount that she does, she finds him kind and good-hearted, and she understands why girls would fall for him so easily. However, she's not one of them. She believes it's what's on the inside that counts. *'Ladybug: Ladybug, in Maybelle's eyes, is an unfair heroine. She finds her ways of combat strange and unfair to Cat, as she often uses him as bait, a distraction, or just a pet to follow her around. She can't stand the way she talks to Cat Noir and wants her to one day learn how bad she's treating her own partner. *'Hawkmoth: '''Obvious reasoning, Hawkmoth is the main threat of Paris. Maybelle doesn't want to have him spoil the city she had yearned to be in and does whatever she can to stop him. *'Isabella Pine: '''Isabella is Maybelle's 18-year-old cousin, and she treats Maybelle like trash. She will often tease her for being "young and stupid", as well as saying she would never be as pretty as Isabella was. She'll also tease her about believing the tales their grandpa told, often saying that she was "being a fool for believing Grandpa's crap". She hates her behavior, but she's family, so she doesn't let it bother her too much. *Her full name translates to "beautiful lady knight". *Her favorite Paris sightings are the Louvre and Eiffel Tower. *She likes to write songs and draw animals when she's bored. *Her Miraculous has traveled around the world throughout her family, and it is worn by only those sworn into the "Knights of the Miraculous". *Her favorite flower is a white peony. *Her Miraculous is the Arctic Fox, which symbolizes purity, divinity, and magic amidst the ordinary Miraculous maybelle chavelier by lozfan4life dcccki0-pre.jpg Vixen expression sheet by lozfan4life-dcpuebc.jpg Tail chute by lozfan4life-dcq35dd.jpg Maybelle and vixen alt styles by lozfan4life dcq48p5-pre.jpg Wisp by lozfan4life dccctcq-pre.jpg Snow ringlet by lozfan4life dccctqf-fullview.jpg Who do you think you are by lozfan4life dcpqynl-pre.jpg Once again by lozfan4life dcvx5tc-pre.jpg|Vixen Saving Marc Category:Characters Category:Fan characters Category:Miraculous characters Category:LOZFanForLife's characters Category:Female characters Category:Good characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Humans Category:Superheroes Category:Cryokinetic characters Category:Aerokinetic characters